Effet papillon et Amour interdit
by Mister Yoshi
Summary: Le couple formé par Edward et Bella n'est peut-être pas le seul couple risqué de Forks...
1. Préambule

**PREAMBULE**

L'histoire que vous allez lire est un cross-over entre la _Saga du désir interdit_ et la saga _Harry Potter_. Elle est inspirée du forum Magic Twilight*. Voici le cadre en quelques mots succins : Voldemort a pris le contrôle d'une bonne partie du monde, sauf d'une petite ville paumée des États-Unis : Forks. L'ordre du phénix s'y réfugie donc, et va rencontrer de bien curieux habitants : des vampires, tant pacifiques que belliqueux, des loups-garou, toujours aussi sexy et de simples humains, si rares... La fiction que vous allez lire est tirée directement des aventures de Hermione Granger et Emmett Cullen. Ce dernier est joué par moi-même, avec un grand plaisir je dois l'avouer.

Mais d'où une idée aussi saugrenue a-t-elle bien pu venir ? Comme toutes les meilleures idées, elle provient d'un quiproquo... Au départ ce devait être un simple pied de nez lancé à mon amie et collègue Hermione, et ça c'est transformée en véritable intrigue on ne peut plus sérieuse. Quand s'arrêtera-t-elle et comment ? Nous ne le savons pas encore et, entre nous, nous ne sommes pas pressés !

Le récit se fera tantôt du point de vue d'Emmett, tantôt de celui d'Hermione, tantôt de celui d'une tiers personne. Mais loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du copier-coller de nos RP**. Cette fanfiction a pour visée de vous faire découvrir l'histoire ou, pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà, d'en montrer un autre point de vue...

Les personnages de cette histoire sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et S. Meyer.

Le cadre de l'histoire est l'entière propriété de Luna Lovegood de Magic Twilight.

Les mots de cette histoire sont l'entière propriété de la langue française.

Mon imagination est mon entière propriété.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

MY

*Lien : .

** RP : histoire racontée à plusieurs mains, sur un forum éponyme.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE UN : DANS MON COUPLE C'EST LA MERDE, ET JE VOUS EMMERDE**

EMMETT CULLEN

« Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. N'oubliez pas de rapporter _Roméo et Juliette_ pour demain. »

C'était ainsi que le cours de littérature se terminait. Enfin. Il faut dire que suivre le même cours durant des années est particulièrement ennuyeux, surtout que les mêmes œuvres revenaient toujours lorsque nous abordions le théâtre : _Hamlet_, _Othello_, _Roméo et Juliette_... Je connaissais les textes par cœur, et je pourrais donner une représentation théâtrale dans la minute s'il le fallait. Mais le théâtre ne m'attirait pas plus que ça.

J'avais une heure à tuer, celle où tous les étudiants accouraient vers la cafétéria. En ce moment, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, peut-être à cause de ces nouveaux arrivants qui étaient à surveiller, selon Alice. Elle n'avait en effet aucune vision d'eux, et nous ne savions pas ce que cela signifiait. Étaient-ils une créature d'apparence -et d'odeur- humaine mais ayant pour pouvoir de contrer les visions de ma sœur ? Si tel était le cas, représentaient-ils un danger potentiel pour nous, comme les loups-garou ? Cette incertitude n'était pas rassurante, et c'est pourquoi je tâchai d'éviter mes nouveaux camarades. Au lieu d'aller à la cafétéria, je me dirigeai donc vers le gymnase.

Il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci, et j'avais envie de taper dans une ou deux balles sans me soucier de contrôler ma force ou pas. Je pris donc une balle de football américain dans les vestiaires et courus vers le gymnase à une vitesse surhumaine. Je vis quelqu'un qui s'y tenait, de dos. « Merde, je me suis fait griller. » pensai-je. Mais cette personne n'avait pas d'odeur. Et pour cause.

« Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lançai-je.

Je t'attendais, Emmett. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlés, y compris à la maison. »

C'était vrai. Ces derniers temps, je passais plus de temps avec Edward et Jasper qu'avec elle, mais à la différence de mes deux frères d'adoption, je ne me rattrapais pas au lycée. En effet, j'aimais bien faire du sport pour me défouler quand j'étais ici, et je n'avais pas la tête à des discussions à l'eau de rose.

« C'est vrai, repris-je, alors, comment ça va ?

Oh, moi je vais très bien.

Cool alors !

Mais c'est notre couple qui bat de l'aile. »

Silence gêné. Comme je les déteste.

« Comment ça Rose ? Je ne t'ai pas trompé, et tu es fidèle.

Emmett... -elle marqua une pause sur mon prénom- Nous ne nous voyons presque plus. C'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole cette semaine ! »

C'était vrai. En même temps, nous étions mariés depuis plusieurs décennies, ce n'était pas quelques jours de plus ou de moins qui allaient changer la donne. Visiblement si. Elle était aussi chiante du temps de notre rencontre déjà ?

« En même temps, nous ne sommes que...

Vendredi. Il était temps que l'on se parle. »

Ouuuuuuuuuh, mais en voilà de la discussion bien engagée et qui ne va pas DU TOUT finir en dispute. Sans déc, si je lui ai tant manqué, on se demande pourquoi elle a tenu à me parler, si c'est pour me faire des reproches.

« Si c'est pour s'engueuler, c'était vraiment pas la peine !

A la base, ce devait juste être une discussion pacifique hein, mais c'est toi qui sais pas te retenir ! »

Non mais il va falloir arrêter les reproches là, parce que ça va finir par sérieusement m'énerver et que, de toute évidence, ni elle ni moi ne le désirons.

« Mais je t'emmerde ma grande ! Tu sais quoi ? Si t'es pas heureuse avec moi, je t'oblige à rien ! T'as qu'à te trouver un autre mec que tu verras plus souvent que moi.

Arrête de dire des conneries. Nous sommes mariés et fidèles, jamais je te tromperai, même si...

Même si on s'engueule, comme c'est le cas en ce moment !

Bon, tu sais quoi Mister Grizzly, tu me gonfles, j'me barre.

C'est ça, et reviens pas avant une semaine hein surtout ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le gymnase un peu trop rapidement pour être humaine. Le ballon de football américain éclata alors, tout comme mon couple venait de le faire. Mais cette dispute signait-elle une rupture définitive ?

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça plus posément, ailleurs, dans un lieu neutre. Je m'en allai donc vers le parking, et me posai sur un banc. Que faire ? Le divorce m'était inconcevable : cela signifierait la rupture de la famille Cullen toute entière. Laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts ? Cela pouvait durer trois heures comme cinq siècles. Je ne savais vraiment que faire face à cette dispute, la première « sérieuse » depuis notre mariage. A qui en parler ? Alice était sûrement déjà au courant depuis plusieurs heures, depuis que Rosalie avait eu la décision de se rendre au gymnase. Edward était sûrement déjà au courant en lisant dans les pensées d'Alice, ou il le serait bien vite en entendant celles de Rose ou les miennes. Jasper demanderait à Alice les raisons de son bouleversement et Carlisle et Esmé seraient au courant pas la force des choses. Aucun besoin d'en parler. Tant mieux donc. Ou tant pis, au choix. Je ne désirais même pas rentrer à la maison ce soir. Mais, soyons réalistes, je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. Je réfléchis ainsi pendant deux-trois heures, tournant et retournant le problème dans ma tête

C'est alors que je vis Jasper au loin, et que je décidai de me vider l'esprit de cette querelle. Mais ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'est qu'au lieu de me faire oublier ma dispute, cette flânerie dans le parking en amènerait une dizaine d'autres...


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX : C'EST QUI CE BEAU BRUN ?**

HERMIONE GRANGER

_Driiiiiiing._

Cette sonnerie, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier, toujours la même dans ce lycée Moldu. Au moins à Poudlard, c'était une cloche qui rythmait les cours, tandis qu'ici, « La seule cloche c'est moi ! » disait notre prof d'anglais. Dés les cours finis, je consultai mon téléphone portable et lus mes SMS :

_Ron – 9:52 am_

_JTM PQT _

_Harry – 10:52 am_

_Ta pa mn livre 2 maths plz ?_

_Alice – 11:16 am_

_Ça te dit une soirée shopping ? Si oui, je t'attends dans le parking après les cours... Biz _

_Ron – 1:52 pm_

_Luna – 2:03 pm_

_Prends du pain en rentrant stp, on en a plus au refuge._

_Alice – 2:15 pm_

_Oublie le shopping ma belle. Mais je peux te raccompagner pour me faire pardonner. Biz _

Dommage pour le shopping, ça m'aurait bien plu pourtant, sortir un peu au lieu de tout le temps être enfermé pour échapper à Voldemort dans le refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tant pis, une autre fois peut-être. Je me dirigeai donc vers le parking, en espérant qu'Alice était là malgré l'absence de réponse à son texto. Je la cherchai des yeux, et me tournai tout naturellement vers son emplacement de parking habituel.

C'est alors que, pour la première fois, je vis l'homme qui allait changer ma vie à jamais. Il se tenait à côté d'un blond, que je savais être Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice, pour l'avoir déjà rencontré. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui m'intéressait, mais plutôt celui qui discutait avec lui, et semblait scruter le parking. Il était grand et musclé. Beau, cela va sans dire, avec des pupilles de couleur ambre, et une peau marmoréenne. Il était habillé d'un sweat-shirt blanc et d'un jean usé. Il s'appuyait sur une Jeep. _Sa_ Jeep, devinai-je. Il était à la fois si ressemblant et si différent d'Alice qu'il pourrait avoir un lien de parenté avec elle, du type cousin/cousine. Jasper s'installa alors dans la voiture côté conducteur, laissant Beau Brun dehors. Ce dernier balaya alors le parking des yeux et, inéluctablement, nos regards se croisèrent.

J'avais l'impression d'être morte de plaisir, à tel point que lorsque j'essayai de me remettre à marcher, je m'étalai lamentablement sur le sol. Je relevai alors la tête, mais il était déjà au volant de sa voiture. Je me hâtai de ramasser mes affaires pour ne pas me faire remarquer, malheureusement c'était raté, puisque les trois quarts du parking avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. Une main blanche comme une dragée de Bertie Crochue périmée me tendit un livre

« Salut ! » me lança Alice, avec un air irrité, cependant.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air d'être en colère ? Avait-ce un rapport avec le fait que j'aie regardé Beau Brun ? Je l'ignorais.

« Euh... Bonjour Alice.

Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

Euh... Ouais... »

Je laissai un silence s'installer.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit Alice.

Oh que si ça allait bien, très bien même ! Je ne désirais qu'une chose : tout plaquer et courir après la Jeep, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. M'était-il possible de transplaner dans sa voiture ? Je pensai à l'intérieur de la Jeep, à la banquette en cuir, à l'autoradio que j'imaginais en train de diffuser du rock... Je commençai à tourner sur moi-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » me demanda-t-elle en me prenant le bras, interloquée.

Elle me ramena sur Terre : je ne pouvais décemment pas transplaner ici, au milieu de tous ces moldus... Et pourtant, j'avais _très_ envie de revoir Beau Brun...

« Alice... annulons le shopping veux-tu... Je viens de me souvenir qu'on m'attendait chez moi ! Désolée...

Je peux te déposer ?

Non merci, ça ira... -en effet, notre cachette devait rester secrète.

Bon ben... On se voit demain !

OK, à demain ! »

Elle s'éloigna et j'entrepris de me diriger vers le local à poubelle du lycée pour transplaner devant le refuge de l'Ordre (il était protégé par une barrière anti-transplanage)


End file.
